Paige and The Chosen One Rewrite
by crazedchick
Summary: Paige Matthews always thought that she was an ordinary witch who just happened to be best friends with The Boy Who Lived. When tragedy strikes however Paige finds out that she's no ordinary witch after all...she's a Charmed One and her destiny is just as big as Harry Potters.


A/N: So I started the original story a couple of years ago but looking back at it now I can see that I can do a lot better so i've decided that i'm going to re-write the story instead. I'll keep the original up until i've re-written all the chapters and then take it down. Hope everybody enjoys the new version.

Summary: Paige Matthews always thought that she was an ordinary witch who just happened to be best friends with The Boy Who Lived. When tragedy strikes however Paige finds out that she's no ordinary witch after all...she's a Charmed One and her destiny is just as big as Harry Potters.

Prologue: 15 Years ago

Patty Halliwell looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms and sighed before looking up towards the house in front of her with a deep sadness. "I wish things didn't have to be this way little one." she whispered softly so that she didn't disturb the baby. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears at the thought of having to part with her youngest child.

A sudden dazzle of blue and white lights caught the corner of her eye and she turned towards them trying to hold back her tears. A man appeared as the lights faded away looking as lost as Patty felt. "Are you ready?" he asked his voice void of any emotion.

Suddenly Patty felt white-hot anger surge throughout her body as she stepped forwards towards the man. "Am I ready? Is this a joke to you Sam? This little girl is our baby...i'll never be ready for this. I-" her voice broke off as a tiny cry broke out in her arms. They both look down to see a pair of hazel eyes, wide with wonder and happiness. "This isn't fair!" she snapped looking up at Sam to see silent tears fall down his face.

"I know," he whispered gazing sadly at the baby who was happily pulling at Patty's hair. He cleared his throat and turned away momentarily trying to rein in his emotions before returning his gaze to the woman he loved. "But if we want to keep her safe and ensure that her sisters follow through with their destiny as The Charmed Ones, then it has to be this way." he said holding her gaze as she cried out desperately and pulled the baby closer to her chest.

"Destiny sucks!" she spat vehemently startling the tiny girl who began to cry. Patty rocked her gently against her until she settled back down. "They're all sisters and they have the right to grow up together, they shouldn't have to grow up away from her because we broke the rules that the Elders made. Why can't they punish us and let the girls grow up together as a proper family?" she protested longing not to part with her youngest child even if it was inevitable.

Sams gaze softened and he damned the Elders to hell once more inside his head. "Patty we broke the on sacred rule that the Elders hold above any of the others. A witch and a whitelighter can never be together, let alone have children together. If they find out what we've done none of us will be able to guarantee her safety from good or evil." he paused for a moment allowing her to take in what he was saying before he gestured towards the house and continued, "The Matthews family will be perfect for her. I've been watching them for weeks and they are two of the kindest human beings I know of. She'll grow up safe, happy and loved with them Patty, I promise." he finished passionately as he stepped forwards to retrieve the baby from Patty's secure hold.

She stepped back and swatted his hand away angrily as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. "I love you baby girl and I can only hope that you forgive us for what we are about to do. Blessed be my darling." she cried out kissing her head softly and passing her to her father as her tears broke free and she fell to the floor sobbing.

Sam looked heartbroken at the sight before him. Patty Halliwell was on of the strongest people he knew and it angered him that he could do nothing to help her through the pain of having to give up something which they both truly loved. The baby squirmed in his arms and tried to look over his shoulder sensing her mummy's distress and crying out for her. Sam slowly moved towards the house and rocked the baby gently in his arms trying to settle her down. "I'm sorry sweetheart." he began and she stopped wriggling around in his arms and looked up at him with puffy eyes. He smiled a little at the sight and carried on, "I want you to remember this please. Mummy and Daddy will always love you and there won't be a day that goes by where you won't be in our thoughts and on our minds." he finished off in a whisper as she slipped off into a peaceful slumber. He gently placed her down on the front porch and pulled out a small piece of paper which he placed upon her tiny chest before standing back and breaking down a little.

Patty approached him slowly and placed her hand upon his shoulder in comfort. He patted her hand gently before moving towards the door and pressing the doorbell. He stepped back towards Patty quickly grabbed her hand and orbing away as a feminine shadow approached the doorway.

Melanie Matthews and her husband Stan had been happily married for five years now and wanted nothing more than a child to call their own. But sadly such things were not meant to be as they had discovered that Melanie could not have children of their own. They had tried for adoption but so far had little success...they were hoping for a young baby so that they would have the chance to experience everything being a parent had to offer. Whether it was good or bad they didn't mind but so far nothing had come up.

It seemed like they're prayers had been answered though as Melanie opened the front door and found a baby girl sleeping in a warm bundle of blankets. A note sat upon her tiny chest and Melanie quickly glanced around the area looking for anybody suspicious before sweeping the baby up into her arms and into the warmth of the Matthews home. "Stan you'd better get in here quick." she called out as she entered the living room and settled down on the settee with the baby in one arm and the note in the other her eyes widening with dis-belief as she read it.

"Whats up-Melanie-baby-where?" Stan exclaimed finding it hard to take in the sight before him and register it with his brain. Suddenly he jumped back into the doorway and banged his head as he looked toward the settee with alarm. "Melanie why is there a baby in your arms? In our house? Did you steal it?" he asked still a bit dazed when he realized what he'd said and gulped. at the glare thrown his way.

"Somebody rang the doorbell and I went to answer it and found the baby girl on our porch, so to answer your other question no I did not steal her." she ground out slightly offended at her husbands suggestion that she'd steal a baby. "Read the note if you don't believe me." she said thrusting the note towards her husband nervously.

Stan read the note slowly and looked towards his wife in disbelief before looking back at the note to make sure he had read it properly. "What sort of people would just give up their own child like that." he exclaimed as he looked and the baby and smiled softly. "She's beautiful Mel." he added in a soft whisper.

"And she's our Stan. They want us to have her, and want us to name her something the letter P at the beginning." Melanie beamed excitedly restraining her movements so she didn't wake the baby.

Stan looked towards his wife warily and cautiously spoke up, "Sweetheart we have to legally adopt her first. Lets not get to far ahead of ourselves." he said calmly wincing at the look she threw him that basically said that she already knew that.

"I know that silly but we can at least name her for now can't we. It's not very good for her self-esteem if we actually call her baby all the time now is it?" she said.

"No of course not." her husband replied his tone a little lighter than before. "What shall we call her then?" he asked clapping his hands together in eager anticipation.

Melanie frowned thoughtfully for a moment before looking up at her husband with a grin. "Paige...Paige Matthews." she said her grin widening as a tiny gurgle startled them both. Paige glanced up at the strangers faces with slight confusion be letting out a little laugh because of the faces they were pulling. "I think she likes it Stan." Melanie stated happily.

Stan looked at his wife and Paige with a grin. "Well then, welcome to the Matthews family Paige."

A/N: Let me know what you think of the re-write...this chapter is twice as long as the original and it's a bit more in-depth. R/R.


End file.
